Sweet Dreams
by ideomania
Summary: Expanding upon the scene from the 2.12 trailer of a sleeping Gwen. Arthur's POV. Arwen.


This is just a little thingy based on the trailer for this week - hehe new episode _tomorrow_! Waiting is sucky - because that tiney _tiny_ like _3 second_ thing was enough to get me to get my act together and start and finish a fic. oh, that was SO Arthur laying her down on the bed (and in an innocent and sweet way)...so I was like hmm...how'd he (and undoubtedly Merlin -in fullon_ sidekick _mode-) end up in Morgana's room of all places? Are they running randomly around the entire castle just checking that everyones out for the count? Or was it specific?

I don't own Merlin, if I did Morgana would NEVER speak to Gwen the way she did last week without A) feeling bad about it and B) apologising. Gwen is like her ONE friend, so it seemed a little OOC considering how close they used to be. Come on writers it'd be WAY more interesting if Morgana and Gwen didn't cut ties when she breaks away from everyone (which seems inevitable).

I'll admit I sat through the entire episode going 'Oh', 'crap', 'Merlin!', 'when the hell did they all lose the ability to speak?', 'confront her! Oh, Merlin!' etc. I mean on the one hand it is OH SO EASY to blame Merlin for all of it - he saved Mordred when the Dragon TOLD him it was a BAD idea (like Arthur's doom bad) and he didn't reveal to Morgana that he had magic too (so that she didn't feel alone and become easy prey to slimy rebel sorcerers) but on the other hand...well maybe Morgana's not so good on the choices thing - I mean everything's generally decided _for_ her so...it's new and she's still working it out. Hope she gets the hang of it soon though, she's quickly gone from my least liked character to one I miss (alot) when she'd not involved with the other 3 and _I don't like seeing her as some else's puppet. _Also that kid freaks me out...ick WHAT does Morgana see that so adorable about him? I mean it'd be one thing if he were actually her son...but, yeh, okay enough ranting.

* * *

The bodies littering the courtyard still fresh in his mind Arthur's feet pound the stone stairs, his breath coming in short gasps as his eyes desperately search the corridors and fallen figures he passes, not knowing his destination until he reaches it. Not knowing who he's looking for until he stands at the threshold.

Morgana's chambers, he pauses, heart pounding, only realizing now that Merlin has followed faithfully behind him. His answer lies behind this door, but he can't move. If she's not there…

Merlin's the one to step into the room first, pushing past him impatiently, while he just hovers in the doorway, stupidly. It's the shoe he sees first, poking out from behind the bed and suddenly he finds himself kneeling at her side. Guinevere. She looks like she's sleeping. She's so still.

He reaches for her wrist to feel her pulse the same time another hand drops into view and takes her other one. Merlin, he'd almost forgotten. It's there, her pulse. It's there, steady. He knows a foolish grin must be spreading over his face, one to match the one on Merlin's face. He scoops her up into his arms. It's not as romantic as he had envisioned. She's not even aware of him for one _and_ she's under a spell. _And of course_ there's also the fact that Merlin's watching. He could at least pretend to look surprised.

She fits into him, but she seems so tiny in his arms and he doesn't want to put her down. But he must, Merlin's giving him that look – and he knows that they have to check the castle. He lays her down gently on the bed. He can't leave her on the floor and he certainly can't carry her with them. Though he wants to. He lingers, wasting time they don't have, just watching her. Watching for the soft rise and fall of her chest. He reaches out and pulls a curl from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She's completely vulnerable. Lord help the person who's done this when he finds them.

Merlin's waiting restlessly at the door behind him, but he doesn't say anything. And Arthur's thankful. They aren't tears he's blinking back. She's fine. He's made sure of that and now his duty is to the rest of Camelot. To find the person who's done this and wake her up. Wake them all up. It's _not_ permanent. _She's not dead_. He can see her breathing. He cups her face, smoothing a thumb over her cheek, ironically something he can't do when she's awake. Something he doubts she would allow him close enough to do. He nods firmly to himself. He's going to save her. It's not a question of _if_ but _when_, for how else will he prove her wrong? His lips brush her forehead once and then he's away. It's time to save the day. Again.

Merlin's leading the way this time as they run through the corridors, jumping over the people lining the way. He knows who his friend needs to check on next. Probably the one person who could offer them some useful information on whether this has occurred before and what to do next. And of course with their luck will be completely unable to.

Guinevere's face hovers in his mind, he hopes her dreams are sweet.

* * *

Short and sweet. Was it too jumbled? Too squished together?

*Sigh* I am so looking forward to this episode :D I'm hoping that Arwen in the trailer translates to a couple of words said between them, or at least more then looks, although I'll settle for looks...as long as they share multiple scenes...is that asking too much? Probably.


End file.
